More Everyone's Tube
'Everyone's Tube II '''is the 9th episode of the fourth season of ''We Bare Bears ''and the 97th episode overall. Synopsis TBA Plot TBA Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Chloe Park * Charlie * Ranger Tabes * Captain Craboo * Lucy * Chloe's Grandma * Clifford * Nom Nom * Little Buck * Snake * Farmer * Estelle Music * We'll Be There Trivia * This episode features the full version of the We Bare Bears theme song We'll Be There, with Estelle shown singing it and the main characters accompanying her as background vocals. * This is the first episode to feature all the main characters on screen at the same time. * This the second sequel episode, being a sequel to "Everyone's Tube", with the first being "Icy Nights II" following "Icy Nights". * During the theme song, multiple references to past episodes can be seen, such as Grizz's burrito from the episode "Burrito" and Chloe hyped up on sugar like in "The Library''", as well as featuring minor recurring characters like Captain Craboo, Little Buck, Farmer, Clifford, and others. * This is the third episode featuring Chloe's Grandma, who first appeared in Christmas Parties, she even appeared in the episode The Perfect Tree, although she also appeared in the We Bare Bears short Cooking with Ice Bear. * Charlie is seen wearing a brown paper bag on his head with a picture of him on it, he's probably wearing it just so no one would actually see him although Ranger Tabes might be still on to him. * Ice Bear is the only one not singing as it seems he's still a quiet bear, refers to himself and doesn't talk loud so no one would be able to hear him sing, almost everyone's singing except him, although he actually did first sing in the episode I Am Ice Bear. * Ice Bear also didn't sing with his brothers Grizzly and Panda when they were kids back in childhood in the Baby Bears episodes The Road, The Fair and Bearz II Men, although he just danced. * There aren't any videos featuring the Baby Bears. * Nom Nom leaves after the theme song ends saying he's going home. * This is the second episode featuring Clifford, he first appeared in the episode Lucy's Brother. * Captain Craboo is sent away by The Bears in the special episode Captain Craboo because of Nom Nom, but first appeared in the episode Emergency, he's shown to be with Ice Bear holding him over his head during the theme song, Captain Craboo may have somehow came back to The Bears just because they miss each other so much, Ice Bear may have finally got along with Captain Craboo now. * This is the third episode featuring Snake, Charlie's little snake friend, he first appeared in the first episode Charlie and the Snake and the second episode Hurricane Hal. * This is the fourth episode featuring Little Buck and he's shown to have no antlers at all, but this may not be unusual as deer will shed antlers regularly. He first appeared in the episode Crowbar Jones, then in the episode Citizen Tabes and again in Hurricane Hal. * Roomba also makes an appearance, as Ice Bear rode it to get to Chloe during the song. * The only characters that are missing and don't appear in this episode are Ralph, Ranger Martinez, The Poppy Rangers, Kyle, Darrell, Professor Lampwick, Griff, Tom, Isaac, Kirk and many more. * Grizzly and Nom Nom have almost been getting along in other episodes but this episode shows that Nom Nom still doesn't like Grizzly much or his brothers Panda and Ice Bear as he's pouting and making an angry look when it shows 2 squares with Grizzly and Nom Nom together during the theme song, he doesn't even like Panda and Ice Bear either although he's never gotten along with Panda and Ice Bear at all. * The Wildlife briefly appears in a few scenes of this episode during the theme song. * This is the fourth episode Panda sneezes but his sneeze is not heard when he does it as it's quiet because Chloe is hyped up on the sugar from the episode The Library as she begins to run when he does his sneeze, he may not have did his famous sneeze although he did it in the first episode Panda's Sneeze and the second episode Chicken and Waffles, and the third episode Bear Lift, he could've did a regular sneeze which he briefly did in the fourth episode The Nom Nom Show when he's dressed up as Juliet. * The purple eggplant Lucy had during the theme song is one of the eggplants Ice Bear fried at the Airport and gave his brothers some fried eggplant to eat in the episode Losing Ice when his brothers Grizzly and Panda didn't appreciate him at first but finally did give him some appreciation for once. * Ice Bear is briefly seen as a chef with Lucy holding a purple eggplant, he could've been the same chef from Teppan Yaki in the episode Losing Ice or just a regular chef he usually is at home like in the episode Bear Cleanse when he was cooking Seal and almost going to eat Seal. * Every time Grizzly and Panda show cucumbers in front of Ice Bear, they scare him by freaking out and jumping so hard as his fur puffs up too just like Chloe's hair puffs up in the episode Professor Lampwick when she gets mad, although he's never really freaked out over pickles only cucumbers except Panda dressed up as a pickle and getting thrown out the kitchen window. This is a reference to cats getting frightened upon seeing a cucumber placed near them which is a highly viewed remark on the internet. Errors TBA International Premieres TBA Videos http://dulcechica2014.tumblr.com/post/174053950102/we-bare-bears-full-theme-song-acapella-bears-feat (裸熊频道：英雄归来 南美洲走私片段 “完整版主题曲”) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8izFrKE0it8 (裸熊频道：英雄归来 官方先睹为快片段 “泡菜之惧”) References Category:Season 4 Category:Article Speculation Category:Article Stubs Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:Charlie Episodes Category:Ranger Tabes Episodes Category:Nom Nom Episodes Category:Captain Craboo Episodes Category:Lucy Episodes